The Reunion
by KittyThomas
Summary: Takes place directly after Ozai's defeat, and before Uncle Iroh's Tea Shop of Epicness. Katara awaits for news of her friends, and is finally forced to confront her feelings, while everyone deals with the aftermath of the war...
1. Waiting for Words

**A/N: Having become addicted to the new series of Avatar has re-awakened my love for ATLA- as a result, I HAD to write a the fic I'd always planned to do about what happened when Katara and Zuko were reunited with the rest of Team Avatar- specifically, Katara meeting up with Aang. Freakin' love that couple, they're so cute. I also always wondered what was going through Katara's mind at that point, since she obviously sorts out her feelings for Aang during quite a short space of time... anyways, without any further ado...**

* * *

It took far, far too long for word to reach them that the Avatar was safe. For hours, Katara and Zuko stayed in the palace, trying to clear up what little of the mess they could.

There was so little to be done, at this point. Once Azula had been safely taken away by the palace guards, and Zuko bandaged and healed, Katara could think of nothing more than to stalk the halls, her eyes darting to the skies every other second, desperate for news.

She half-hoped she run into a guard still loyal to Ozai, some soldier trying to do away with Zuko before he could be crowned, just so she'd have something to do. But no one she came across wanted to fight. Indeed, everyone seemed so relieved, eager to chummy it up with the new Fire Lord and the person who'd just defeated their unstable princess.

She did not like the look of fear she got in some of the guards eyes when she turned the corner, as if she was going to destroy them on the spot.

She tried to talk to Zuko, who despite her clear instructions, was not able to rest. Sleeping was impossible, as was sitting still. They were both quite sure that Ozai could not possibly have won- word word have spread much quicker back to the Fire Nation if that were case. But what if the battle was still raging? Or what if Aang had already been defeated, and Ozai was just taking his time, burning away the land?

"Or... he might not have shown up at all," said Zuko unhelpfully.

Katara glared at him very stiffly. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Aang had shown up to challenge the Fire Lord, not that that helped her at this present moment in time.

Someone needed to invent a method of communicating instantly over long distances, Katara thought. She needed to know, right now, what was actually happening. She needed to here Sokka's goofy voice, telling her that they were all OK, that Aang was just doing Avatar stuff and would be home soon...

Home. What a strange notion, she thought. Aang didn't really have a home. Currently, none of them really did. There was their igloo in the South Pole, of course, Gran-Gran waiting for them, but Katara had felt so far removed from there right now. Home was simply wherever all of them were together.

She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Aang felt this way too. She imagined him out there, fighting, thinking about finally ending it all, thinking longingly of home...

And her. He was sure to be thinking of her, maybe even more than she was thinking of him.

"Come back," she whispered desperately. "Just come back safe."

Finally, too tired to keep moving, she collapsed in a chair by the window in the room where Zuko was pretending to sleep. He had, of course, offered her free reign of the palace while it was still under their command, but she did not want to wander off. She told herself they still needed to be wary and stick together in case the battle was not yet over, but in truth she liked the company. She did not want to be alone right now, even if speaking felt impossible.

She had been awake for well over twenty-four hours. Exhaustion was starting to creep in. She hadn't eaten in quite some time, but she had never felt less hungry in her life. The very thought of food made her stomach clench. It was impossible, however, to keep sleep at bay much longer. Sleep would probably be good. Maybe if she nodded off, the others would be back by the time she woke up...

Katara's eyelids had barely shut when she heard people moving at speed around the palace. She leapt up almost immediately, Zuko straining himself up in bed, both of them staring at the large, dark shape gliding through the still-red clouds.

"An airship?" asked Zuko, struggling upright.

Katara nodded stonily.

"Fire Nation? Just one?"

This time, Katara did not make any kind of gesture. She was already moving outside into the courtyard. What did this mean? Was this good news? Surely, if Ozai was returning victorious, he would have brought the rest of his fleet? Surely one was just a messenger, surely one meant everyone was fine...

Unless, of course, the resulting battle had only left _one _behind in total. Maybe Ozai was on board, everyone else...

No, there was no need to panic yet. No need until-

"It's landing down in the city!" yelled one of the palace guards, and started to hurtle down the steps towards the square. Katara was already ahead of him, bending water out of her pouch, and forming a long ice slide. She was sure she had never moved quite so far in her life.

The airship was slightly damaged, limping through the sky like a damaged bird, moving almost clumsily. It ground to a halt, narrowly missing a row of houses, and crashed somewhat triumphantly into a statue of Ozai.

A ramp clattered to the ground. Katara slowed, poised, ready for whoever came out.

In was Sokka. He was hopping on one leg, supported by Suki, injured but otherwise alive. Toph rolled off after them, kissing the ground.

"Land! Solid land!" she cried, buried herself in a rock puddle.

Katara heard a thud as she dropped her water, and flew into the square, scrambling over the debris and through the crowds of people gathering.

"Sokka!" she screamed, and nearly knocked him to the floor as she hurled her arms around him.

Katara had rarely known her brother to pass on the chance be sarcastic or otherwise un-serious in his life, but this was on of those few occasions. He simply held her tightly, said, "Hey, sister," and smiled at her with something suspiciously like tears in his eyes.

"Did it go all right your end?" he asked. "I'm guessing it did. No one has attacked us yet."

Katara nodded vehemently, pulling Suki and Toph into similar tight embraces. "What about-"

"Oh, it's all good," said Toph cheerfully. "We took out the fleet. Aang got the bad guy-"

"Where- where is he?" Katara made no attempt to hide the urgency in her voice.

"He's-" Suki looked up, but Aang was already making his way down the ramp, gently pushed a bound and battered looking Ozai ahead of him.

Katara's heart leapt into her throat and remained there, very firmly lodged, while Aang addressed all of the on-lookers. It took a great deal of self-control (and a fair few glances at Ozai) for her to resist the urge to ignore the crowds altogether and throw herself into Aang's arm.

He, for his part, didn't seem to have noticed her there.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation," he started, looking a great deal taller than he ever had before. Katara assumed it was probably because he was still standing on the ramp, and Ozai was crouched in a lump by his feet, looking considerably smaller. Katara had never seen the Fire Lord in the flesh before. He didn't look nearly as terrifying as she'd imagined. But then, surely he was injured? There was definitely something wrong with him.

She tried to focus on Aang's speech, but for some reason, she was having a great difficulty focusing on what he was saying.

"The war in finally over," he announced. There were no cheers from the crowd, only a lot of quiet muttering. Aang, however, carried on. He had clearly not been expecting anything like joy. "Your Fire Lord has been defeated. As punishment for his crimes against the world, his bending has been taken away. He shall never again use his power to threaten or control. He will no longer be your Fire Lord-"

"I will be."

The crowd parted and Zuko, right on time, appeared at the foot of the palace steps. Dishevelled but robed. He smiled slyly at Aang, and then took his place by Ozai's side and adressed the crowd himself.

Katara looked back at the young Avatar, and saw a very control wave of relief pass through him. He was clearly very glad of Zuko's arrival. What it must feel like, having to address the losing side. Aang would have wanted to comfort them, to make them understand, hope that they would all see that this was just and fair and peace was upon them...

It was a lot to do when you weren't even thirteen years old. Katara wanted to reach out and hug him even more.

Finally, Zuko's speech ended. He ordered a couple of guards to take his father to the prison, and gave Aang a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. They exchanged a few, hushed words. Then, they bowed formally, and Zuko began walking back towards the palace, dictating instructions to a scribe at his side.

Katara turned at last to Aang, but he was following Ozai and the guards.

"Aang-"

He turned and froze, just for a second, looking completely surprised to see her. Had he honestly not seen her standing there all that time? Katara couldn't work out quite how she felt about that thought, other than a little hurt.

"Katara..."

"Aang, I-"

**a**"I need to escort Ozai to the prison."

"Right. Of course."

Katara read his expression instantly. He wasn't being short with her, he didn't mean to upset her purposefully. Now, more than ever, there was a need for formality. There were still an awful lot of people around. Aang needed to look the part of the Avatar, someone in control, in charge. Not a small child clinging to his friends. There would be time for that, later.

"I'll see you when I get back," he said, looking hopeful.

Katara nodded. Her throat felt very tight, and her body, far from feeling drained, now felt slightly lighter- and not really in a good way. It was like she was missing something.

"I'll be as quick as I can," he added, with a kind of urgency.

"Sure," Katara said, trying now to sound casual. "I'll be up at the palace."

"I won't be long."

"I know. And Aang?"

He turned around once more on his heels, now walking backwards to keep up with the guards. "Yes?"

"I, er- I'm really glad you're all right."

* * *

**A/N: Why won't they just HUG? Gosh, darn it! One of the things I've always loved about Avatar is that PEOPLE ALWAYS HUG. **

**This was a bit tricky to write. I have no idea what Katara and Zuko would be doing while they waited for the others, or how long it would take. Theoretically, it should have taken them longer to be reunited... but creative license, or whatnot. The whole team seemed to travel over continents at light speed over the course of the last few episodes...**

**Next chapter coming soon! Let me know what you think...**


	2. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Here we go! I realise not many people are following/reviewing this, but for the few who are... well, here! **

* * *

Back at the Palace, Katara turned her attentions towards Sokka's injured leg. There was little she could do for him after an initial healing session but bind it up tightly in a splint; it was definitely broken and would need a considerable time to heal. Suki was more than happy to fuss over him and Katara would usually have been more than happy to let her do it. At the moment, however, she needed something to keep her occupied while Aang dealt with Ozai.

They stayed in Zuko's room, partly because they felt remotely welcome there, and partly because it backed onto a small courtyard where Appa was sleeping, unconcerned by the events around him. Toph had unloaded everything from the saddle and even made up a few beds. Apparently, despite the many rooms available to them, no one felt like sleeping alone tonight. Even Sokka and Suki made no indication of planning to sneak off. They both looked far too tired.

It was well over an hour before Zuko returned, having sent off his first order of business as Fire Lord- the order to release all the prisoners of war and send out and official declaration.

"Aang's back," he said quietly to Katara as he passed across the threshold. "He's in the War Room still. We had to hold a brief meeting."

"Right. Thanks."

Without troubling to explain to the others where she was going, Katara set off down the hall at a bit of a run. There was almost no one about now. She wasn't even halfway to the room before she spotted Aang at the end of one of the corridors. Evidentially, he'd been making his way to them.

"Aang!" she breathed, his name sounded oddly musical, oddly elated, in a way it never had before.

"Katara!" his face suddenly burst into a wide, goofy grin. Except... it didn't look so goofy any more. It was just bright and big and teaming with joy and relief.

The two of them collided, finally, clinging to each other utmost alleviation and might. Katara felt, for the very first time, that she never wanted to let go. The piece of her that felt missing suddenly clicked back into place. There was no need to move, she realised. Not ever again...

"Are you OK?" They both asked, at exactly the same moment, and drew apart grinning. In a very quick babble, they told each other exactly what had happened since they'd last scene other. They both didn't seem to want to waste important moments talking about separate adventures.

A silence followed the end their explanations. Neither one of them seemed to be able to think of the next thing to say, so, after establishing that Aang wasn't hurt at all, Katara suggested they head back to the others.

"I should probably... possibly... maybe... go and see if there's anything I can do to help? In the city?" Aang said, a little less than enthusiastically. Katara could tell he was just trying to be dutiful.

"I don't think so, Mr Avatar," she said, in a very businesslike manner.

"Really, I should-" Aang said, this time with a slight smile, as if he almost enjoyed being bossed around by Katara.

She seized his hand firmly and began to march him down the corridor.

"No," she said tersely. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Aang's fingers relaxed under hers. They slipped together loosely, and Katara slowed her pace until they were walking side by side, quite easily. Like a romantic couple out for a night-time stroll.

"I guess I can live with that," said Aang, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, his cheeks rather pink.

"You're rather adorable when you blush," said Katara, and instantly felt very stupid for pointing in out. Her own cheeks tingled hotly. Thankfully, Aang appeared not to have noticed. His eyes were darting away from her, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, adorable, right..."

Katara wondered why this bothered him. Surely it was good that she thought he was cute? He'd made it painfully obvious in the past that he liked her. She wasn't insecure enough to start worrying if his feelings had change. Aang was _not _that fickle, and nothing -well, nothing aside from her rejecting him during the production of Boy in the Iceberg- had changed. He was certainly happy enough to hold her hand, and the way he and held her just then...

"Katara?"

"Um, yes?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh? I was staring?" Katara dropped his hand suddenly and began nervously tugging on her hair. "I didn't- oh look, here's Zuko's room..."

Katara pushed back the door and was immediately faced with a muffled kind of silence. The room was noisy -nosier than it had been in the hall- but despite the sound of Sokka's snoring, the loud breathing of three other people snuggled in their blankets, and the quacking of turtle ducks outside, their was a pleasant, restful quiet to the room.

"Oh," Katara whispered, unable to suppress a yawn, "we should probably just go straight to bed..."

"One moment." Aang leapt outside noiselessly, to bury his head in a sleeping Appa's fur. By the time he returned, Katara had already bedded down on the pile of cushions that had been left for her. Zuko slept soundlessly on his bed, Toph under a table in the corner of the room. Not far away, Sokka dosed on loudly with Suki, apparently oblivious, curled up on his shoulder. Two remaining beds had been set up for her and Aang. She itched them a little closer together while he was outside.

Silently, he moved back across the room and slid down beside her, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, as if watching the stars. He made no indication of actually sleeping, and Katara, not wanting to dose off until he was ready to sleep as well, found herself able to resist the call of sleep a little longer.

"Aang?" she said quietly, and offered up a part of her blanket for him to sink under.

Aang rarely slept under covers. Katara, who'd spent a large part of her life buried under piles of think furs, found this a little weird. Somewhere at the back of her head, a voice popped up.

_That could be very interesting if..._

Katara tried to shake the thought away before it could finish, but all in vain.

_If you ever end up really sharing a bed..._

This time, however, Aang just accepted her offer, and snuggled down under the covers, at least a foot still between them.

"Katara?" he said.

She looked up, fighting once more against the heavy pull of her eyelids. His palm was open, reaching for hers, and he had the same determined, steady expression that he'd worn when he'd asked her dance...

Wordlessly, Katara reached across, smiling, and clutched his fingers in the dark. They fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: This was a little more tricky to do, but I had fun doing it. I wanted to so them both being a bit more adorkable, and perhaps Aang being a WEE BIT more confident. He just saved the world, after all. Katara's also a little bit more nervous because she's starting to realise she likes him... oh, how the tables have turned! (slightly...)**

**Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
